


Pete Wentz And Popcorn Don't Mix

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: FOB, Gen, Popcorn, fall out boy - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete posted on twitter a while back that he had a little mishap with five bags of popcorn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete Wentz And Popcorn Don't Mix

@PeteWentz: Definitely burned 5 bags of popcorn in a row in the microwave this afternoon- adult life

So, naturally, it was really early in the morning when I saw his tweet. I died laughing at it for at least an hour, off and on - true story - and then I got the idea: I'm going to write a oneshot about it! Yes, I'm going to write a freaking oneshot about Pete's popcorn mishap xD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naturally, Pete gets bored when he's trapped on a tour bus with his band mates. He'd been on his phone on and off, watching tv, listening to music, or even talking to Patrick, Andy, and Joe, but now he was completely bored out of his mind. He decided he's going to make some popcorn to hopefully curve that boredom, so he gets up and walks over to the cabinet above the microwave. He's short - he knows - so he had to stand on his tippy toes to reach the box of popcorn. He heard a little giggle from Joe, but ignored him. After all, Joe was the tallest in the band, so he rarely ever had trouble reaching things in the cabinets.

After Pete had gotten the box of popcorn, he opened it and grabbed a bag out. He took the pastic wrap off, then put it in the microwave and hit the popcorn button. He was never not amazed that microwaves had their own popcorn button. It was so handy.

As the timer beeped, he took the bag out of the microwave, and within a second, the smell of burnt popcorn filled his nose, making him cough. He opened the bag and was met with burnt popcorn, so he threw that bag out and opened a second bag. He put it in the microwave, then hit the button again. Yeah, not really a big deal that he had burned a bag of popcorn. The guys have surely done it more than once themselves, so it really wasn't a big deal. It was just one bag, after all.

As he took the second bag out of the microwave, he opened it and saw more burnt popcorn. He let out a small groan, then threw that bag out and tried again with a third bag. As he closed the microwave door and hit the button, he heard a little chuckle from Andy, making him turn around and glare at him, which only made Andy laugh harder. So far, Pete's popcorn mishaps hadn't caught the attention of Patrick, but he knew it was coming, especially when he went and sat down with his hopefully successful third bag of popcorn.

The timer went off on the microwave, so Pete hoped and prayed as he took the third bag out. He gladly opened the third bag, then groaned loudly this time. He had burnt yet another bag of popcorn. Three in a row. That's got to be a record or something. He threw that bag out into the now almost-full small garbage can, then opened a fourth bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave.

"Troubles there Pete?" Joe asked, smirking, but not looking at from his phone.

"Shut up, Trohman," Pete groaned again.

He glared at Joe, then turned his attention back towards the microwave, which had five seconds left on it. Not that it'd make a huge difference, but Pete stopped it then and took the bag out. He opened it and was met with even more burnt popcorn. He groaned again and even slammed his fist on the counter slightly. He threw that bag out, then took a fifth bag out of the box. One last try couldn't hurt, right? Right.

"Stop wasting all our popcorn," Andy said. 

"I just thought the smell of burnt popcorn would liven up the bus and make it smell freaking fantastic," Pete said, glaring at Andy.

"Open a fucking window," Joe smirked.

"I'll throw you out of it," Pete said, making Andy laugh.

Pete turned his attention back to the microwave, which had ten seconds left. He stopped it there and took the bag out. He opened the bag and literally threw it against the counter, which made Andy and Joe die of laughter. He wasn't even going to try anymore. He put the box of popcorn away and just took his seat back next to Andy. 

"So," Patrick said. "was your popcorn good?"

"Patrick, you're an asshole," Pete said. "I just came here for some decent popcorn, and honestly, I'm feeling a little attacked right now."

"Who the hell can manage to burn not one, not two," Joe started.

"Not three, not four," Andy said.

"But five bags of popcorn?!" Patrick finished, making Joe and Andy laugh even harder.

"I must have a fucking gift," Pete said between the three other guys' laughter. 

"The gift of burning fucking popcorn," Joe laughed. "You should really get an award for that."

"Why don't you go find me one when I throw you out of the window?" Pete asked, glaring at Pete.

"Why? I have one right in my bag," Joe said, reaching for his bag. "I came prepared."

"You're such an ass!" Pete said, trying not to smile.

"You know it's hilarious!" Patrick said, laughing.

"I mean, burning one or two bags is normal, but burning five? That's honestly amazing," Andy laughed. "You must teach me your ways."

"I can teach you my ways once you walk to the venue after I throw you out the window too," Pete said, finally smiling. 

"Do you still want popcorn?" Patrick smirked.

"Maybe," Pete said, sounding like a little kid.

Pete watched Patrick as he stood up and walked to the cabinet. He reached for the box of popcorn, then took the last bag out of the box and put it in the microwave. He stood against the counter, smirking at the guys, which just made Andy and Joe laugh again. As the time neared it end, Patrick stopped it, opened the bag, smiled, then threw it towards Pete, sending a few pieces of popcorn flying onto the couch.

"How," Pete plainly said.

"Magic," Patrick smirked. "I'm going to bed now."


End file.
